With the recent development of an image processing technology, image photographing devices emerge and being widely used such as a digital camera, a camcorder, and a cell phone camera obtained by adding an image photographing function to a portable communication terminal, such as a cell phone that human beings may easily carry. These image photographing devices also include a function of photographing a moving picture for a moving subject as well as a still picture, and are being especially used for photographing an image for a human being.
Also, since a camera is installed on each of the front and rear surfaces of a portable communication terminal, a user may also use a front camera and a rear camera to photograph his or her images.
However, in the case of the front camera, the user may see an angle and pose through a preview screen and thus easily photograph, but the front camera generally lacks in picture quality or resolution compared to the rear camera and thus there is a limitation in that user satisfaction decreases.